


I Do It For You...

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs help telling AshLotte how she feels...meanwhile Becky is on a rampage...





	I Do It For You...

“Becky... BECKY STOP.”

Flick had been the one to physically drag the woman away, shoving her towards Sasha and Bayley angrily.

“Get her out of here...”

She had turned her gaze to the woman on the floor, sighing softly even as she moved to pull her upright, quickly picking Lana up when she slumped slightly, not willing to let her fall even now, she had seen how fragile the woman was and now she sighed again, making her way to Charlotte’s rooms, the same rooms she always found Ash in lately.   
She’s soft spoken even as she talks, letting Lana curl into her silently, feeling the woman’s shivers. 

“Do you two have any idea how much of an ass-kicking Lana just took for you? Either you take care of her... or we will...”

“Is... is she okay?”

Ash is softer spoken, surprisingly gentle even as she moves closer. 

“Da...”

The word is a mutter, Lana barely managing to speak, her wince clear even as she lets Flick set her on her feet, stumbling a little and gripping Ash’s arm hard to stay up, still clinging to Flick at the same time. 

“Just... dizzy...”

“Dizzy and stupid...”

Flick muttered, gently easing Lana’s hand off her arm. 

“She loves you two idiots... even if she can’t say it...”

Lana is silent at first, shocked into silence, before blushing and staring at her feet. 

“Lana?”

Charlotte is closer now and Flick smirks, gently pressing Lana’s hand into Charlotte’s, stepping away. 

“Is that... true?”

“Da...”

Lana sighs, embarrassed even now. 

“I... understand if you don’t...”

“We do.”

Charlotte speaks quickly, sweetly.

“We do... Lana... we just... had no idea...”

Flick smirks, leaving them to it. She heads back to the office, smirking at the look on Stephanie’s face when she moves to join her lovers, the softness of Steph’s smile a reward all it’s own. 

“Hi...”

“That was... majestic.”

Flick laughs at Steph’s words.

“Yeah? Well, I could hardly let the little idiot get herself killed, could I?”

She’s still smirking, her voice soft even as she moves around the back of Steph’s chair, smirking at the webcam. 

“Hey babe... how are you feeling?”

“Fine... now...”

Mickie’s voice is soft.

“I miss you...”

“I’ll be home soon baby...”

Flick’s smile is soft, her voice gentle. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time...”

“Hey, you stopped her squashing the girl... that’s good enough.”

“Yeah... I guess.”

“She going to be okay?”

“Sasha finally came to get her, so I guess so...”


End file.
